degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Alli Bhandari/@comment-24537032-20140212140926
I have always liked Alli in the beginning when she first came on. I thought she would be interesting. After season 11 she got annoying. Everyone is saying right now why did she suddenly fell in love with a random guy she met in France. I've tried to figure that out too and why she's the way she is. I think I may have her figured out. My theory is that Alli is the type of girl that needs attention or validation from someone. Whether it's friends, family, or love interests. This would explain her continuously going back to guys who mistreat her. And why during her sophomore year she was desperate to be on the power squad and being popular. And why she felt the need to fit in with the girls at that prep school whe went to. Alli has a fear of being alone and rejected. This could come from her parents not accepting her in her earlier seasons. More evidence that points to this is the episode where she was being an annoying third wheel when Conner just wanted to be alone with Jenna. She was always there and never giving them a break. Conner should not have to be forced to hang with his girlfriend and Alli all the time. I also never understood why a beautiful girl like Alii with a great personality didn't have more than two friends. You would think she would be more popular. It was the same thing on the trip to France. When Conner and Jenna wanted a romantic day to themselves she wanted to tag along. She was so desperate to find someone to hang with that she decided to hang with freshmen and Zoe clowned her for it. With Clare recovering from cancer, Jenna and Conner doing their thing, Dallas back in Canada, and even freshmen rejecting to be her friend this is where Leo comes in. She was walking around France alone which would have made a good human trafficking plot. He found her when she really needed someone to give her that attention she needed and she mistook Leo taking away her loneliness with love. Which maybe is why she clung to him. My take on Alli is that she can't be alone. Not only because of her attention seeking ways but also she's proven that she can't take care of herself when she's alone. When she ran away, she got mugged and when she explored France by herself she got mugged. This also shows she has little common sense and she's naive. She told a stranger she was running away and gave a stranger her phone to take her picture. So, Alli needs someone with her all the time. If not for her sanity then for her safety. I think after the whole court thing with Leo she will lean on her friends for support and find a new guy to date. To me Alii just seems like she's thirsty for recognition. That's my interpretation of Alii. I'm not sure how accurate it is and I may be reading too much into it though. But Alli's character and her actions makes her an enigma. Let me know what you think.